Danny Phantom Challenge
by Miniyuna
Summary: Being written in the order of the 100 fanfic challenge. All different from each other
1. Introduction

**I got this idea from My friend BlueMyst19, which she got from Feri-san from deviant art. I figured these would help me with my writing, also the length may vary. Enjoy!**

**I don't own DP

* * *

**

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**1 Introduction**

**  
**

Danny screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground. Rubble from fallen buildings and graves were strewn around him. Smoke rose off of his body, as he struggled to life his head to see his attacker.

_******  
**_

Dan Phantom grinned evilly as he grabbed Danny by the neck and held him up high. Danny being far to weak to resist, groaned in pain. Dan laughed manically at his younger self. 

_******  
**_

"Throwing the first punch, eh Danny? Nice to meet you too. Are you sure you won't become me again?" 

_******  
**_

Danny's eyes angrily glowed a bright green, before they became a familiar ice blue. Dan laughed again and shocked Danny with red ectoplasm before tossing him against a large piece debris. As Danny struggled to sit up, Dan walked over, and wore a dark look on his face. 

_******  
**_

"Looking at you, it makes me sick to think I was once…a weak, pathetic…little half ghost, half human freak. You didn't think that I would stay in your stupid Thermos, made by your stupid father would you?"

_******  
**_

Danny fought to stay conscious. "He…He was your father too…." 

_******  
**_

Dan smirked. "What father? I killed him. Danny, as long as you're still living and breathing air…you will always become me. No matter what you do, nothing can prevent you from becoming me! Whether you cheat on a test, fail to control your powers, or just being plain human you, the future is set, not loophole or time loop will save you, nor Clockwork, he couldn't even prevent me from escaping." 

_******  
**_

Danny held a pained look in his eyes as Dan opened up a ghost portal in front of him. He grabbed Danny by the neck, and turned his hand intangible. 

******  
**

******  
**

"And you know what Danny? I would kill your friends and family over and over and over, right in front of your eyes, to make sure you would be in pain and turn into me. Now, with that being said," 

******  
**

******  
**

Dan reached inside Danny and yanked out Clockwork's Medallion, and threw Danny into the ghost portal. 

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

"Goodbye. But we'll meet again, in time." 


	2. Love

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**2 Love**

**  
**

Vlad crept around the corners of Wisconsin University's hallways, looking left and right, looking and trying to avoid someone. As soon as he saw a certain brunette haired girl, he took a deep breath and started to read over what he had written last night.

_******  
**_

'_From afar, I see your brilliance, _

_Up close I see you glow,_

_You're perfection in everyway,_

_Everything about you makes me melt away,_

_Maddie, my dear Maddie, _

_I see so many things you and I could be,_

_With that being said, will you go to the prom with me?_

_-Vlad Masters_

_P.S. I Love you!'_

_******  
**_

Instead of being pleased with his work, Vlad frowned. 

_******  
**_

"Now that I think about it, this sounds kinda creepy…" 

_******  
**_

"What's creepy Vlad?" 

_******  
**_

Vlad crumbled up the poem in shock, and turned to whoever spoke to him, to find the same brunette girl he was looking for. 

_******  
**_

"AH! Maddie! I didn't hear you! Um…I was...I was taking about that new scary movie opening this Friday…it sounds kinda creepy! Would...would you like to see with me if you don't have any plans?" 

_******  
**_

Maddie giggled at Vlad's nervousness, and smiled warmly. "I would love to Vlad! Pick me up at six?" 

_******  
**_

"Six! Got it! Bye Maddie!" 

_******  
**_

Maddie giggled again and walked to her next class. "Bye Vlad! I'm looking forward to Friday!" 

_******  
**_

Vlad smiled, love stricken, and waved dreamily goodbye to Maddie, as she and other students headed into class. Even as the late bell rang, Vlad never moved, nor did that happy smile from his face. 

_******  
**_


	3. Light

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**3 Light**

_******  
**_

"I'm Going Ghost!" 

_******  
**_

Danny Fenton's cry echoed around as two glowing white rings formed around his midsection and moved in opposite directions, changing his ice blue eyes, his blue jeans, raven hair, and white and read shirt, into glowing green eyes, a black and white bodysuit, with initials DP in white letters on his torso, and snow white hair. 

**  
**

To Danny, this was routine, as well with Vlad.

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom readied a battle stance in front of Vlad Plasmius, who readied glowing, magenta ectoplasmic energy in his fist. 

_******  
**_

_******  
**_

As Danny charged up green energy, Vlad eyed Danny, more than he usually did. 

_******  
**_

As a human, Danny wore white, light colors, when his hair dawned black. And when he transformed into Phantom, his light colors became pure black, with the additional adds of white gloves, boots, hair and belt.

_******  
**_

Vlad himself, when he was human, he had white hair, and a complete black Armani suit. When he turned into Plasmius, his white hair turned black, his black suit turned into a complete white lab like outfit, with red accompanying it. 

_******  
**_

In retrospect, the two half ghost canceled out each other, in human and ghost mode. 

_******  
**_

Vlad smirked. '_How ironic_._'_

_******  
**_


	4. Dark

_Okay, I kinda lied, this one kinda is like the last one, but, the others won't be I swear! You gotta love irony! _

******  
**

******  
**

_

* * *

_

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**4 Dark**

**  
**

"I'm Going Ghost!"

_******  
**_

Danny Fenton shouted his 'battle cry' like he normally and heard the words he knew so well echoed around him. A giant white glowing ring formed around his stomach and moved in opposite directions, changing his ice blue eyes, his blue jeans, raven hair, and white and read shirt, into glowing green eyes, a black and white bodysuit, with initials DP in white letters on his torso, and snow white hair. 

_******  
**_

Danny didn't even let the spectral cold bother him. For it was very routine for him. It was also routine for his archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, who was floating in front of him, with hot magenta ectoplasmic energy powering up in his hands. 

_******  
**_

Green ectoplasmic energy formed in Danny's hands as well, all while glaring at him dangerously, and noticed Vlad returned the glare as well. 

_******  
**_

In everyway, Danny always saw Vlad as his opposite. Even though some times it was hard to tell, Danny fought against for what Vlad was supporting. 

******  
**

******  
**

Evil. 

******  
**

******  
**

He fought for good, and protected people, Vlad on the other hand, did anything he could to hurt people, and enforced the power of evil in anyway possible, and was also a tad bit obsessive. 

_******  
**_

Even though Vlad claimed that he wasn't evil, and all he wanted was to be loved, but he always seemed evil in Danny's eyes. 

_******  
**_

The very sinister look in his eyes, always kept you on edge, and it seemed that the evil paln gears never stopped turning in his brain. 

_******  
**_

In many ways, Vlad was the darkness to Danny's light. As cliché as it sounded, it was true. 

******  
**

******  
**


	5. Seeking Solace

******  
**

******  
**

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**5 Seeking Solace**

**  
**

_**CR-CR-CRACK-BOOM!**_

_******  
**_

Little Danny Fenton flinched at the thunder and lighting booming outside, causing flashes to cast shadows dancing across the room. Danny picked up his pace, as fast as a five-year old in rocket ship slippers could go. 

_******  
**_

**_CR-CRACK-BOOM!_**

**_  
_**

Danny yelped and tripped over his own feet, causing his little astronaut stuffy to fly out of his tiny hands.

_******  
**_

"Cosmo!" The five-year old Fenton struggled to his feat, and snatched up his beloved stuffed 'animal'. Danny held Cosmo closer, as he reached his destination little by little. He slowly pushed open a door, far to big for him, and peaked inside. Thunder boomed from behind him, and he raced in and shut the door. 

_******  
**_

The little, big blue eyed boy whimpered, as he crept around a large bed, ignoring obnoxious loud snoring to get where he wanted to be. 

_******  
**_

Danny tossed up Cosmo first, and struggled to pull himself up on top of the huge bed. Once he was fully on, he poked the person he wanted too see. 

_******  
**_

"Mommy?" 

_******  
**_

_-poke-_

_******  
**_

"Momma?" 

_******  
**_

_-poke-poke-_

_******  
**_

A voice stirred. "Huh…Danny?" Violet eyes fluttered open, to find her tot huddled next to her. 

_******  
**_

"Danny what is it? Why aren't you in bed?" 

_******  
**_

"I'm…I'm scared mommy…I tried not to…but…I can't sleep." 

_******  
**_

Maddie Fenton smiled tiredly, but lovingly at her little boy. 

_******  
**_

"Aw, Danny it's okay to be scared once in a while. Here, you can sleep next to me." 

_******  
**_

The young Fenton smiled as he crawled into bed next to his mother, and hugged her neck. 

_******  
**_

"I love you momma…night night." Danny yawned, as he feel into a comfortable and safe slumbe.. 

_******  
**_

His mother smiled warmly, and put her arm around the small boy, protectively, and motherly.

_******  
**_

"I love you too Danny. Sweet dreams." 

******  
**

******  
**


	6. Breaking Away

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**6 Breaking Away**

_******  
**_

Tears of joy streamed down Jack and Maddie Fenton's faces, as well as tears of sadness.

_******  
**_

They waved merrily goodbye to their 18 year-old son who just proudly graduated from Casper High. 

_******  
**_

Daniel Fenton finished packing his belongings into his van and shut the door. He had decided to go to go to Wisconsin University in Madison. His parents didn't understand why he didn't want to go to a college a little closer to home, or the same one as Samantha and Tucker were going to. Truth be told, Danny didn't understand either. 

_******  
**_

Danny smiled, and walked up to his parents for one last hug. He would have liked for his sister, Jazmine to be here saying goodbye, but at the moment she was at Amity University, downtown.

_******  
**_

As the hugs ended, Maddie wiped her tears away as she held Danny's hands. 

_******  
**_

"Oh sweetie, we are so proud of you! They'll be many possibilities for you in Wisconsin. We'll miss you so much!"

_******  
**_

Daniel smiled warmly at his mother, and squeezed her hands in a reassuring way. 

_******  
**_

"I'll miss you too, mom. I'll be fine." 

_******  
**_

Jack blinked away his tears and grinned happily. 

_******  
**_

"Of course you'll be fine! You're a Fenton after all! But just in case…" 

_******  
**_

The 18 year-old boy chuckled. "I know, I know dad. The Fenton Anti-Creep Stick is in my trunk, and the Fenton Spectral Spray is in my glove compartment." 

_******  
**_

Mr. Fenton smiled proudly. "That's my boy!" 

_******  
**_

Maddie kissed Daniel on his forehead, and he smiled again before breaking away from his mother's grasp.

_******  
**_

New tears started to fall again, and she hugged her husbands shoulder for support as she watched Danny walk down the driveway and opened the door to his car. Jack's eyes lit up, and shouted at Danny. 

_******  
**_

"Hey Danny! When you get there, don't forget to say hi to V-man for us!" 

_******  
**_

"I won't dad!" Danny shouted back as he shut his door and started up the car's engine. 

_******  
**_

Mrs. Fenton leaned on Mr. Fenton's shoulder as they resumed waving goodbye, watching their son pull out of their driveway, and started down the road. 

_******  
**_

Maddie looked up at Jack smiling, with tears of happiness glimmering in her violet eyes. 

_******  
**_

"Our boy isn't so little anymore Jack, he's grown up." 

_******  
**_

Jack returned her smiled and hugged her closer. 

******  
**

******  
**

"That he has Maddie, that he has….but still, It's so hard to let them go." 

******  
**

******  
**


	7. Heaven

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**7 Heaven**

**  
**

"Daniel Fenton, do you take Valerie Gray as your lawfully wedded wife?"

_******  
**_

"I do." 

_******  
**_

"Valerie Gray, do you take Daniel Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

_******  
**_

The Former Ghost hunter smiled dreamily at her soon to be husband, and nodded at the priest. 

_******  
**_

"I do." 

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

_******  
**_

"Miss Gray, you do know the answer? Then why don't you tell the class what it is?" 

_******  
**_

"Huh?" 

_******  
**_

Mr. Lancer's class burst into laughter and pointed fingers at the lone girl standing up. 

_******  
**_

Shoulder's slumped, and a rosy color flushed over brown cheeks. 

_******  
**_

"Um...uh... Edgar Allen Poe?" 

_******  
**_

"No Miss Gray, Edgar Allen Poe did not write the story, "The Yellow Wallpaper. It was-" 

_******  
**_

_******  
**_

**RRRRRRING!**

**  
**

_******  
**_

Mr. Lancer Frowned at the bell's timing and sighed. "Very well, Class dismissed, and next time Miss Gray, do not let your mind wander in my class." 

_******  
**_

Valerie nodded her head, embarrassed. 

_******  
**_

"Yes Mr. Lancer." 

_******  
**_

With her head hung low, Valerie walked out of class to find her friend, Star, waiting for her. 

_******  
**_

"Jeez Val, it isn't like you to daydream. What happened back there in class?" 

_******  
**_

Valerie simply looked at her friend and smiled.

******  
**

******  
**

"I don't know Star, maybe my head was up in the clouds.". 

******  
**

******  
**


	8. Innocence

******  
**

******  
**

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**8 Innocence**

_******  
**_

"_Mommy! Mommy look! I caught a froggy! He's all green!"_

_******  
**_

_Mrs. Manson scowled at her 4 year-old daughter, but couldn't help but laugh at her child like innocence. Ever since little Samantha Manson was born, her parents could instantly tell that she would be unique and different, but in a good way_. 

_******  
**_

_Mrs. Manson walked over to her daughter, and was careful to not let her touch her new, very expensive $250 dollar floral printed sundress_. 

_******  
**_

_"Now, Samantha, we told you not to pick up wildlife! Now put the frog back!"_

_******  
**_

_Little Sammy Manson hung her head that caused her strawberry blonde hair to fall over her violet eyes. She hugged the frog closed to her, and kicked the ground_. 

_******  
**_

_"But…he might get squished…"_

_******  
**_

_The older Manson, Mr. Manson who was holding a video camera chuckled lightly at his daughter_. 

_******  
**_

_"But Samantha, the outside world is his home! If we put him in our backyard or put him in a cage, he wouldn't be happy! Didn't you once tell me that you wanted all animals to be free?"_

_******  
**_

_The Little purpled eyed girl looked at her feet. "Yeah…"_

_******  
**_

_Mrs. Manson smiled kindly at her child and put her hand on her shoulder_. 

_******  
**_

_"Sweetie, if you let the frog go, we'll go get those Dairy -free ice cream cones that you like."_

_******  
**_

_Samantha's eyes lit up with joy and looked at her mother with hopeful eyes_. 

_******  
**_

_"Really? You mean it?"_

_******  
**_

"_Every word!"_

_******  
**_

_"Yaaay!"_

******  
**

******  
**

Mrs. Manson chuckled softly at video recording, and re-winded it from the beginning. She watched her daughter play in the dirt and interact with her parents, and she watched her smile as she scooped the little frog up from the ground. She laughed to herself, amazed on how much her daughter had changed over the years. 

_******  
**_

"Honey, what are you doing watching videos at this time of night?" 

_******  
**_

"EEIK!" 

_******  
**_

The auburn haired Manson jumped and turned around to find her husband standing behind her. 

_******  
**_

"O-Oh, hi sweetie! I was...I was just catching up on the old times…that's all." 

_******  
**_

Mr. Manson smiled at his wife, and walked over to sit next to her. "Mind if I join you?" 

_******  
**_

She shook her head. "Not at all." 

_******  
**_

The blonde haired Manson at down to Mrs. Manson, and put his arm around her. The two sat together in the dark, watching the same home video Mrs. Manson was watching. 

_******  
**_

She sighed sadly and heavily and put her head on her husbands shoulder. 

_******  
**_

"At times, I forget how innocent Samantha was back then…I also wonder what happened." 

_******  
**_

Mr. Manson chuckled. "You're the one who said she'll grow up to be a unique and different person!" 

_******  
**_

The two Manson's laughed lightly, and silently went back to watching the old tapes. 

_******  
**_

From behind the kitchen door, two lilac eyes peered out, and the owner of them laughed as well, and smirked afterwards.

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

" They haven't changed one bit." 

******  
**

******  
**


	9. Drive

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**9 Drive**

_******  
**_

"Danny, could at least TRY to smile? Please? Your frown is distracting me from keeping my eyes on the road." 

_******  
**_

Jazz narrowed her turquoise eyes at her little brother, who had been frowning nonstop ever since the two left their parents driveway to ride around town which was two hours ago. 

_******  
**_

Her little brother's ice blue eyes glared dangerously at his older sister. 

_******  
**_

"How can I enjoy this? You drag me away from home, and from what I was doing, to bring me on this absolutely worthless drive!" 

_******  
**_

Jazz sighed and shook her head. "Danny, you're dealing with way too much stress now. If you don't find a way to get rid of it, who knows what might happen! Unexpected rage? Mental exhaustion? Emotion overload? Danny, you have to find a way to balance all of that!" 

_******  
**_

The frown never lifted from Danny's face. "Okay, first of all, I'm 15, those things are supposed to happen, and second, I have no time to balance everything if you haven't noticed-CAR!" 

_******  
**_

The two Fenton's eyes opened wide at the car in front of them getting closer. Jazz did the first thing that came to her mind, and swerved the car left as the incoming car swerved right. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief, and Danny slumped back in his chair. 

_******  
**_

"Jazz, when are we going home? We've been driving for two hours! And we're gonna get stuck in the 5 O'clock traffic!".

_******  
**_

Don't even think about going home Danny. I won't go anywhere near the Fenton residences until you stop frowning and have a genuine good time! I'm doing this for your own good!"

_******  
**_

"YOU always think, that if YOU send me to therapy, if YOU get me after school activities, and if YOU drag me away from whatever I was doing, to go on a ride with my older, peppy, ultra annoying sister is for my own good! It's NOT! So get your nose out of my life!"

_******  
**_

The car suddenly turned a sharp right, as Jazz pulled over to the side of the road at a rest stop, in a desolate part of town, pretty far away from Amity Park. Jazz stepped out of her car, and walked over to open the door to Danny's side. The younger Fenton frowned even more.

******  
**

******  
**

"Jazz, what are you doing?" 

******  
**

******  
**

"Do you want to walk Danny? I brought you out here, hoping to have a nice sibling chat with my little brother, but instead I get a grumpy 15 year-old who refuses to compromise. Now either I can drop you off here, and you can walk home withOUT using your ghost powers, or we can continue our little drive, and relieve stress instead of cause it. You're pick Danny." 

_******  
**_

Danny and Jazz returned intense glares at each other, waiting for the other one to give up and so on and so forth. Blue eyes finally lowered into guilt and he sighed. 

_******  
**_

"I'd…I'd rather we continue our drive…" 

_******  
**_

"Good." 

_******  
**_

Jazz shut Danny's door, and walked back to her own side, and got in. She started up her engine and backed out of the rest stop space, and turned around to go back to the main area of Amity Park. 

_******  
**_

An awkward silence fell over the two siblings as they drove back, buildings and people started to come back into view. Danny gave in. 

_******  
**_

"Jazz….I'm, I'm sorry. I know you really want to help…but, even if you can balance your emotions and your mental strength doesn't mean I can…you really can't expect me to live up to your expectations." 

_******  
**_

His older sister gave in as well and sighed. "I know Danny, and I'm sorry too. I just worry about you, that's all, and, I'm amazed." 

_******  
**_

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Amazed? Amazed at what?" 

_******  
**_

"Everything you go through during High School, everything you deal with concerning ghosts, and Plasmius, and your secret…it must be hard." 

_******  
**_

Jazz turned towards her brother and smiled kindly, and lowered her eyes into a comforting look. 

******  
**

******  
**

"I know I could never do it." 

******  
**

******  
**

_**  
**_


	10. Breathe Again

******  
**

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**10 Breathe Again**

_******  
**_

"CLEAR!" 

_******  
**_

BZZ-ZZAAP! 

_******  
**_

Doctor Geist rubbed two defibrillators together and charged them to Vlad's chest, and the defibrillators caused his body to jump, but did not get his heart starting again. 

_******  
**_

Beads of sweat started to fall down Dr. Geist's forehead as he rubbed the defibrillators together again and pressed them to Vlad's body. 

_******  
**_

"CLEAR!" 

_******  
**_

**BZZ-ZZAAP!**

**  
**

_******  
**_

Vlad's body jumped again, but the heart monitor's number kept rapidly decreasing. 

_******  
**_

From outside Vlad's hospital room, Jack and Maddie, Vlad's best friends were watching through a window, worried expressions growing more worried with each passing second. 

_******  
**_

Jack trembled for the safety of his best friend and sniffled a tear. More tears started to poor from the big man's eyes and he turned to Maddie for support. 

_******  
**_

"Maddie! I'm scared! Hold me!" 

_******  
**_

The two of them hugged to comfort each other, as they watched the Doctor shock Vlad's body over and over, but his heart failed to start up again. 

_******  
**_

With each time the defibrillators failed, Jack felt more and more guilty, seeing the reason Vlad was in the hospital was because of the incident in the school lab…he just hoped that when Vlad wakes up, is that he doesn't blame him for what happened…or if he wakes up at all… 

_******  
**_

Vlad's heart monitor started beeping more quickly, despite Dr. Geist's efforts. The Doctor turned up the power of the defibrillators, and rubbed them together and yelled louder than before. 

_******  
**_

"**CLEAR!**" 

_******  
**_

**BZZ-ZZAAAP!**

**  
**

_******  
**_

The high voltage from the defibrillators shocked Vlad's body all over, and caused his back to arch higher… but the lone monotone sound echoing around the room was more than enough to tell the doctors that they had failed. 

_******  
**_

Dr. Geist shook his head sadly to Jack and Maddie, and that was enough to tell them that their best buddy Vlad Masters the knew from College and before that…had finally left this world, and the guilt increased on Jack's heart and dragged it down even more. 

_******  
**_

All the other doctors and nurses exited out of the room, each one apologizing to Jack and Maddie. Dr. Geist looked at his watch and prepared to announce Vlad's time of death when he heard a faint beeping sound. 

_******  
**_

Dr. Geist eye's widened as he noticed that Vlad's chest was slowly moving up and down, and that his heart rate was increasing. Maddie and Jack had also noticed the heart monitor and ran inside, and instantly sprinted to their friend's side. 

_******  
**_

White hair dawned Vlad's hair instead of black, and when his slowly and almost painfully opened, it revealed that his eyes were a lighter shade of steel-blue. Jack and Maddie squealed in delight at their friends awakening.

_******  
**_

Vlad slowly focused his eyes on Maddie, and his voice was weak and raspy when he spoke through his mask.

_******  
**_

"Maddie….when I went to heaven…I saw an angel…that looked exactly like you…"

_******  
**_

Maddie shook her head and smiled warmly as she put her finger up to his mouth. 

_******  
**_

"Shh, Vlad. Don't speak, you need rest." 

_******  
**_

Vlad nodded slowly and closed his eyes again, and underneath his mask, he smiled.

******  
**

******  
**

He was glad that the first time he breathed again, he truly saw heaven on earth. 

******  
**

******  
**


	11. Memory

******  
**

Danny Phantom Challenge

******  
**

******  
**

**11 Memory**

**  
**

2070 of Amity Park…

******  
**

******  
**

The once lively town filled with people and ghost, was no longer a lively place but instead it was a barren city, with destroyed buildings, ruined streets, and a dark ominous sky looming above. 

******  
**

******  
**

No human walked the streets of Amity Park, and no human will ever walk them again. 

******  
**

******  
**

There wasn't even a single ghost haunting this empty town. None even dared showing their face, and there wasn't even a trace of their ecto-signature to be found. 

******  
**

******  
**

The world outside Amity Park was reduced to ruins as well, but Amity Park suffered the worst of the evil calamity that hit it. 

******  
**

******  
**

Even the graves that resided in Amity Park were destroyed. Graves of all the people who once lived in Amity Park, now reduced to sad remnants of the Past, and they didn't belong anywhere in this future.

******  
**

******  
**

A figure of ghostly aura walked through the ruins of graves, and stopped at certain grave. The figure didn't give it a second thought when they crushed the grave with their foot. 

******  
**

******  
**

The figure's flaming white hair and cape waved in the chilled wind, as the person smiled, bearing fangs. 

******  
**

******  
**

"I told you I would never remain just a memory." 

******  
**

******  
**


	12. Insanity

_**Okay folks, I almost barfed while writing this. You have been warned.**

* * *

_

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

**12 Insanity**

_******  
**_

"Good Evening, Daniel. Are you ready for your daily talk session?" 

_******  
**_

"No." 

_******  
**_

"Ah, that's a shame. But then again, you never are willing to talk." 

_******  
**_

Vlad's frown didn't falter as he glared at the young man in front of him. He didn't take his eyes of Danny as he picked up a folder from his desk and opened it up. Though Vlad never stopped glaring at Danny, Danny's green eyes never came in contact with Vlad's steel-blue ones. 

_******  
**_

His head hung down, and his shaggy white hair had gotten longer, and fell to his shoulders. The chair he was sitting on was only a few inches away from Vlad's desk, but he remained still, for his feet were chained together, and a glowing anti-ectoplasmic white straightjacket was keeping him secure and still. 

_******  
**_

Vlad opened the folder to a certain spot and laid it out on the desk in front of him, and put his crossed arms on the desk as well. 

_******  
**_

"Well Daniel, today is the day you're gonna talk, and explain the incident that happened 20 years ago, and why you did it. Whether you like it or not." 

_******  
**_

"Why are you so persistent to find out what really happened, Vlad?" 

******  
**

******  
**

"Because, Daniel, it's my job. As your Therapist, and as your father. AND, believe it or not, I'm also doing this for Maddie's sake. AND yours! Ever since that incident, your parents could not look at you the same way, so I took you in as my own, and I tried and TRIED again to help you in any way possible! For Pariah's sake, your Therapist sister RAN AWAY in TEARS that day! She didn't even want to TRY to defend you, or help you! Your idiot father called me over, as well as the police, NOT sparing you a glance, and your mother, oh your dear sweet mother. You broke her heart Daniel. When I said 'I'll do my best to save your son, Maddie.' Do you remember her reply? She said, 'I don't have a son.' Your ENTIRE family rejected you, Daniel! It's about time we found out WHY!" 

_******  
**_

******  
**

******  
**

A small crazed chuckle escaped through Danny's weak lips. 

_******  
**_

"Why? Heheh, you want to why? Haha, it's not obvious? Hehehehe." 

_******  
**_

Vlad's glare intensified, but at the same time, so did his worry for the boy…_his son_. 

_******  
**_

The 60-year old man rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair. Each elbows on each armrests. 

_******  
**_

"Yes, my boy. I DO want to know why you killed Samantha Manson, age 18, July 26, 2010 at 12:00 AM that afternoon, oh so brutally. AS well, more or else, why you were in your ghost form instead of your human form during that time, and why you decided to change back right in front of them, holding Samantha's bloodied head, in your hands!" 

_******  
**_

Danny broke into another fit of crazed chuckles, and elevated a tired, weary green eye up at Vlad. Though it was only one eye, for his other on was covered by his hair, and ever so dilated…it was enough to send shivers down Vlad's spine. 

_******  
**_

"Hehe, why ask the question again Vlad? You know why. They were shocked, and no ghost possessing me theory ever crossed their minds, they saw me. Isn't that enough reason why?" 

_******  
**_

Frustrated, Vlad slammed his fists down on his desk, and looked Danny straight in the eye.

******  
**

******  
**

"NO it's NOT Daniel! Yes, you're parents were upset that they knew you killed you best friend, but what THEY want to know, what the GOVERNMENT wants to know, and what** I** want to know is WHY. WHY did you kill Samantha! It bewildered everyone! It doesn't make sense! No one knows WHY you killed her! What you did was enough to terrify everyone, but WHY you did it is what everyone doesn't know, and WANTS to know! Care to share, Daniel?"

******  
**

******  
**

Laughter echoed within the small room, that Danny and Vlad were encased in. Danny rolled his neck, and his eyes lazily fell to meet Vlad's eyes. 

_******  
**_

Danny's voice was weak and raspy and not much louder than a whisper, but it held that non-sane drone in voice that gave you goose bumps. 

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

"Weeeelll, if you really must know…it was a couple of days after graduation, and Sam caaame over to visit. I promised her that I would go with her to look at colleges and stuff. I was coming downstairs after I changed…when I noticccceeed halfway on the stairs, Sam's back was turned the other way…..and I saw a preeeeeeeeeeeeetty big spider crawling up on her shoulder, and it looked like the spider I saw eaalier that day. And at the time, I thought it would be a good Idea to blast it! And guess what? I did! Only I missed and actually hit her shoulder……and….and…I caused her to bleed. For some…some...some strange odd reason…I didn't freak out like I thought I would… my eyessss were mesmerizzzed, by the blood falling from her body, it worried me, but at the same time, it made me happy. OH SO HAPPY with glee! And you know what? I wanted more! Even though she was my best friend…I…I couldn't help my self. I really don't know what came over me …aand…and before I knew it I was Danny Phantom, blasting Sam's limbs off one by one! HA! HA HA HA! I ignored her screams, and soon she was dead! OH, but oh no no, I didn't stop there, I blew every part of body into pieces! BLAM! KABLOOEY! SPLAT! Hehehehe, I mutilated every little piece! Before I knew it blood was on the ceiling! Oh ho…oh…I felt TERRIBLE. HORRIBLE. I murdered my best friend! I felt so bad! Her body was gone EXCEPT! Except the head…I wanted to see her paled…shocked expression! HA HA! It made me so, so very happy! I held her head in my head and mimicked Shakespeare! Hehe, I felt SO POWERFUL! And the blood…I her blood, I had a lust for HER BLOOD. I…didn't want to kill her…but I had to had more! Dye my hair with it! Feel it ooze between my fingers! Taste the sweetness in my lips! But my heart…it shrunk three sizes as small that day…" 

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

Danny hung his head once again, clearly showing red dyed in his white hair. 

_******  
**_

Vlad was terrified, his stomach twisted, and his face paled to the color of his hair. He couldn't believe it. This is the once Young Daniel Fenton he used to know that kind, shy, insecure boy? 

_******  
**_

Vlad straightened up his bow on his Armani black suite and cleared his throat before speaking to Danny.

_******  
**_

"Aand THAT, Daniel, is why you're in the loony bin! That's it? You snapped? And YET you felt BAD for mutilating your friend's body, leaving just a head?" 

_******  
**_

"Hahaha, I guess so." 

_******  
**_

Vlad scooted his chair out, and grabbed Danny's folder, and walked towards the exit of the room, leaving Danny where he sat, not giving him a single glance as he walked passed him. Danny turned his head as far as he could to see Vlad from over his shoulder. 

_******  
**_

"Hey, dad, what's wrong? Leaving so soon?" 

_******  
**_

Vlad gave a weary and heavy sigh, and called to two men outside to carry Danny to his padded cell. Once there, the two men laid Danny against a cushioned ivory wall. Vlad watched the men secure Danny's straightjacket with sorrowful eyes. As the men walked away, Vlad turned his back to Danny. 

_******  
**_

"You know…Danny. There's a reason why you're family gave up on you. Their minds couldn't comprehend the sight…and I don't even want to know If I want to tell them…this new fabulous news…it would shatter their world If I told them what you told me. Even I, was not prepared to here this." 

_******  
**_

Danny giggled and glared a green gaze at his old archenemy. "Daaad, I didn't know you cared so much!" 

_******  
**_

Vlad turned his head, but not enough to see Danny over his shaking shoulders. His breathes were sharp, and he took deep breathes before speaking. 

******  
**

******  
**

"You know Daniel, I may have been evil, and your enemy back then, but even I was not crazy enough to kill the one that I loved." 

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**


	13. Misfortune

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**13 Misfortune**

**  
**

"Hey Skulker, I have been wondering. How in the world did you die?"

_******  
**_

Skulker's eyes opened wide and then narrowed them angrily towards Technus. 

_******  
**_

"WHAT? Where did that come from?" 

_******  
**_

The Technology Ghost shrugged. "I don't know! I thought it would be a interesting subject!" 

_******  
**_

"Well it's not! For most ghost's, it's a VERY touchy subject! So leave me alone or your ghostly head will hang upon my wall!" 

_******  
**_

The Hunter Ghost growled and went back to setting traps in his lair. Technus's eye twitched at Skulker's comment. 

_******  
**_

"Ewwwww…okay, that's gross. Wait...are you sensitive about your death?" 

_******  
**_

"**NO!**" 

_******  
**_

"Hey-ey! Calm down! I was just trying to make conversation! I wanted to know why your true form is a little blobby thing. If you tell me how you died, I'll tell you how I died!" 

_******  
**_

Skulker growled in frustration, and turned to face Technus , throwing down the trap he was setting.

_******  
**_

"Oh EVERYONE knows how you died, Technus! You were an inventor, and was surrounded by technology in your lab when lightning struck your house you were electrocuted! It's no surprise there!" 

_******  
**_

Technus frowned and crossed his arms, and landed on the ghostly turf of Skulker's hunting grounds. 

_******  
**_

"Yeah thanks for that, but see, everyone else's death is OBVIOUS! Like mine! Same with the Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, Kitty, and Klemper! No on likes the fool but they all know how HE died! But no one KNOWS how you died!" 

_******  
**_

Skulker crossed his arms, and glared at Technus before sighing, annoyed. 

_******  
**_

"All right, fine. I'll tell you. I'll do anything to get your blabbering mouth away from my ears. Very well. Just to warn you, though I don't really care if anything bad happens to you, unless it's caused by me, my death was very, very misfortunate. " 

_******  
**_

The Ghost of Technology hovered in closer, making sure he wouldn't miss any details. 

_******  
**_

"Uh huh, go on." 

_******  
**_

"If I can remember correctly, it was no more that 22 years ago, during hunting season…

_******  
**_

_22 Years ago_

_******  
**_

'_I was a normal little frog in a pond, minding my own business. Not bothered by the gunfire caused by the humans who were killing those mammals that inhabited.'_

_******  
**_

**BANG**

**  
**

_******  
**_

"Hey! Nice shot Butch! You got that deer right in brain!" 

_******  
**_

"Yeah... sometimes I feel sorry for animals…oh well." 

_******  
**_

'_The human that went by the name of Butch was walking towards his kill, and my pond, more importantly me, was in his way. But I was a stupid amphibian and I ribbitited dully like I did everyday. '_

_******  
**_

"Riiiiiiibbit." 

_******  
**_

**Stomp Stomp**

**  
**

_******  
**_

"Riiiiiiiiibbbit." 

_******  
**_

**Sploosh!**

**  
**

_******  
**_

"Riiiib-" 

_******  
**_

**SQUISH!**

**  
**

_******  
**_

_22 years forward_

******  
**

******  
**

"And I died. on that unfortunate day, I was squished by a human! And so, that's why my true form is a little green blobby thing, BUT that did not render me useless! And that day forth I met Vlad Plasmius who gave this wonderful Ectoskeleton SO I COULD HUNT GHOST AND BECOME THE GHOST'S ZONE GREATEST HUNTER! MWHAHAHA!" 

_******  
**_

A giant Ecto-formed sweatdrop formed by Technus's head as he floated with disappointment in front of Skulker..

_******  
**_

"Uhh…that's it? You …were a frog?" 

_******  
**_

"Yes." 

_******  
**_

"And a human stepped on you, therefore…killing you?" 

_******  
**_

"That's correct. Like I said my death was misfortunate." 

_******  
**_

"Aaand instead of dying like a happy little frog, you passed on into the Ghost Zone…and decided to become it's greatest hunter?" 

_******  
**_

"That's right." 

_******  
**_

"LAAAAAME." 

_******  
**_

Skulker's eyes widened and glared a Technus. 

_******  
**_

"What!" 

_******  
**_

"I cannot believed you died that way!" 

_******  
**_

"Hey! You asked and I answered!" 

_******  
**_

"I expected something more tragic! Heart Wrenching! You just got stepped on!"

_******  
**_

"It DOES hurt you know!" 

_******  
**_

"PSSHH. SUUUURE it does!" 

_******  
**_

"That's it! Your head will be my new lamp!" 

_******  
**_

Guns and lasers of different kinds popped out from different places on Skulker's suit, while his jetpacks folded out and started up. Like a reflex, one of his shoulder guns fired towards Technus who barely dodged. 

_******  
**_

"HEY! Whoa! AHH Take it EASY!" 

_******  
**_

"Come back here fool so I can behead you!" 

_******  
**_

Technus leaped out into the Ghost Zone's 'sky' and jolted off, with Skulker close on his tail.

_******  
**_

The two ghost's quarry was something like the game 'cat and mouse' and they flew everywhere in the Ghost Zone. Causing more misfortune everywhere they went, to the other ghost's demise. 

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	14. Smile

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**14 Smile**

**  
**

Spectra watched the unusual depressed mass of kids walk down Casper High's hallways through her door window. Each student wearing a gloomy expression, and tired like eyes, frowns that almost looked like it would melt off the kids face, and skin that paled in a monochrome color.

_******  
**_

Through her sunglasses, she watched them walk by ever so slowly, dragging their feet as if wherever they were going didn't matter and they didn't even bother to care. 

_******  
**_

Misery was Spectra's nectar, and she loves it. She loves it even more when she intensifies it to turn happy kids into unhappy ones, all to make her self happy, ironically to do so she had to absorbing despair. It was always bad things that she loved, and she was quite happy about it. Turning smiles into frowns, making a good day bad day…turning their outlook on the world oh so dark, they might not even care to live anymore. 

_******  
**_

None of that mattered to Spectra, as long as she could breathe in their misery before they died. Nothing really else mattered to her if stayed beautiful and young forever, and she would kill a thousand teens to be just that.

_******  
**_

Spectra watched each and every kid walk through Casper High's hallway, each and everyone of them wearing a frown. 

_******  
**_

She smiled. 

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	15. Silence

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**15 Silence**

**  
**

A purple and blue colored electric guitar sat in the corner of Ember's room in the Ghost Zone. never too be played again.

_******  
**_

After Danny had become evil, he silenced Ember with his Ghostly Wail, destroying her voice. Disabling her ability to speak. Or more importantly sing...ever again as far as she knew. 

_******  
**_

Ember looked at her mirror, which reflected a sad pitiful version of her self. The thing she loved doing most was taken away from her. Her ponytail was no longer aflame, it had become nothing more a little top knot of hair, that sat upon her head. Showing that her power was none, rendering her useless. 

_******  
**_

She couldn't even yell out in anger, or cry out in sadness. All because of the semi-cute dipstick that she knew a few years back became evil and took away her voice. 

_******  
**_

Ember plunked down onto her bed, and held her head with despair. 

_******  
**_

No longer could fulfill her goal of controlling people so she could make the world her own.

_******  
**_

No longer could her voice be heard. 

_******  
**_

No longer could she play her guitar with such passion. 

_******  
**_

No longer could she be called that angry teen rebel. 

_******  
**_

There was only one thing left that she could do. 

_******  
**_

She sang in silence, but even she didn't enjoy doing that. 

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	16. Questioning

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**16 Questioning**

_******  
**_

"So…dear child, you say that understand what I'm going through?"

_******  
**_

Turquoise eyes gleamed understandingly at a pair of odd red ones.

_******  
**_

"More than you know. It's hard being around people, who you think love ghost more that you. I know I never got used to it. And it's strange that you find a part of you deep down inside, that love ghost as well."

_******  
**_

Red eyes lit up with glee, and the owner of them turned to face his therapist.

_******  
**_

"My word! You really DO understand me! I never thought that I would find another person like me who envies ghosts!"

_******  
**_

The therapist giggled and turned to an open page in her notebook.

_******  
**_

"You wouldn't believe on what I have to deal with at home. And I'm quite surprised to find someone else ridden with ghost envy, and now, I need to ask some question, make yourself comfortable."

_******  
**_

The Patient instantly stretched out onto the long couch he sat on. He smiled a sincere grin.

_******  
**_

"No problem there, now shoot."

_******  
**_

"How many people were you related to that shared an sick obsession with ghosts?"

_******  
**_

"Oh, my entire family, my father, mother, aunt, uncle, brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews! Everyone! We were all in a traveling circus, and my parents thought the best way to entertain people these days was to use ghost…and so they did. They used a magical staff to control ghost, but, they barely needed to use it. They became friends with the ghost, and made fair deals with them, and…they paid more attention to the ghost performers than to me…"

_******  
**_

"And let me guess, that sparked your envy and jealousy?"

_******  
**_

He nodded to her. "That's right. And since I was little then, if I were to become a ghost, maybe my parents and my entire would like me more! But then...that would mean I would have to die…. and that was weird. I was so…so envious of them, and so jealous, but at the same time I was fascinated by them, and thought they were amazing, to have all the powers they did. When I got older, my knowledge of ghostly items increased, and soon I acquired the mystical staff that could control ghosts from my parents….and…in spite I used it for evil, controlling ghost to do my evil bidding, and I treated them with disrespect, and my plan to control ghost backfired and it bit me in the butt, and I was thrown in jail, and of course you know that, you're the prison therapist…but there was a certain ghost…that I was fond of, that I couldn't let go of."

_******  
**_

The turquoise eyed therapist nodded her head, and wrote down every detail.

_******  
**_

"So in a way, you held an obsession of some sorts?"

_******  
**_

"Oh that's such a harsh word….but yes. She was the one ghost I never controlled, because she did everything willingly."

_******  
**_

"And what was this ghost's name?"

_******  
**_

"Lydia, the amazing and talented Lydia. She was so dear to me when she was alive."

_******  
**_

Her head nodded again

_******  
**_

"Uh huh….was she a childhood friend? A best friend? Girlfriend? Wife?"

_******  
**_

The man let out a brief laugh, that sounded more like a shriek. He rose his hand to his head, and ran it back through non existent hair.

_******  
**_

"Oh no, she was not my wife, but…she and I were close, it broke my heart when she died, but them I figured out that ghost could cast spectral visions of themselves, which would explain why she looked so different then and now."

_******  
**_

"Ookay, now, you love ghosts, you love Lydia, but you also hate, obsess, envy and want to be them, right?"

_******  
**_

Scarlet eyes sighed heavily. "Yes, that's correct, Even I know that it is not healthy. Do have any suggestions on what I could do?"

_******  
**_

His therapist nodded once again. "Yes I do. First, get a tan, and second, try to free your mind of all this morbid unhealthy lifestyle, even while you're in prison, you still have plenty of time to change. I also suggest on changing your laugh."

_******  
**_

"So…you're saying I should let go of ghosts? Forever? But what about Lydia? The police captured her as well, and I really want to know if she's okay!"

_******  
**_

"Don't worry! I'll check up on her after your session is done, Lydia's an exception, but don't let her become your obsession, you have to learn to let things go."

_******  
**_

"Let things go…" He parroted. "Yes… I see…so I have to try to not be as involved with ghosts, as I was before?"

_******  
**_

"That's right! See, you're getting it! Oh, and one more quick random question."

_******  
**_

"Go ahead."

_******  
**_

"Are you an albino? Cause you seemed kinda offended when I said to get a tan. It would also explain why you have white skin and red eyes."

_******  
**_

"You are a bright girl after all! And may I ask you a question?"

_******  
**_

"Sure, what is it?"

_******  
**_

"It almost seemed impossible that I found someone who knows exactly how it feels to have ghost envy. Tell me child, in what way could have this similar situation happen to you?"

_******  
**_

The girl laughed and lifted her shoulders in a shrug like motion, and put her hand behind her head.

_******  
**_

"Ah ha…well my parents-"

_******  
**_

"Excuse me Miss, your therapist session with the freak has ended."

_******  
**_

Both of their heads turned to the monotone voice of a man wearing nothing but white standing in the doorway.

_******  
**_

The man with crimson eyes saddened, for he didn't get to hear this nice girl's story of how she knows what it's like, and stood up the same time she did.

_******  
**_

The girl smiled. "Sorry about that, maybe next week I can make room in my schedule to check up on you again?"

_******  
**_

"That would be wonderful." The man held out his hand and shook the girls, with her, happily shaking his.

_******  
**_

_******  
**_

"It was so nice meeting you Ms. Fenton."

_******  
**_

"I feel the same way, see you next time Mr. Showenhower."

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	17. Blood

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**17 Blood**

_******  
**_

Danny groaned as his head smashed against the asphalt road, sending a sharp jolt of pain roaring through his head. Danny grimaced and slowly turned his head towards his enemy to find Pariah Dark looming over him with a dark smile.

_******  
**_

"Now boy, you didn't think that I would stay in that accursed coffin forever, did you?" His voice boomed over Danny, and echoed throughout the near empty Amity Park, his voice bouncing off vacant buildings.

_******  
**_

Phantom struggled to sit himself up, glaring at the Ghost King menacingly.

_******  
**_

"Actually, I did. And you're going back-AGGH!"

_******  
**_

Pariah blasted Danny with red ectoplasm, sending him flying into a building.

_******  
**_

"Foolish Halfa, doth thee never learn? I am INVICIBLE! Last time I was defeated by you, a mere boy, but it will not happen again!"

_******  
**_

Pariah focused a ectoplasmic blast at the point of his index finger, aimed directly at immobilized Danny's heart.

_******  
**_

"Farewell, child."

_******  
**_

The beam fired from Pariah's fingertip, and hurled itself towards Phantom. Danny shut his eyes tightly, and waited for the worst to come. But it never came. He heard a body being impaled by the blast, but it wasn't his, and neither was the thick liquid substance that splattered across his face.

_******  
**_

The Halfa opened his eyes slowly, only to gasp in fear, to find a person who wore a white cape, and now had a gaping hole in his midsection standing in front of him.

_******  
**_

Danny's voice faltered.

_******  
**_

"_V-Vlad?_"

_******  
**_

The Vampire ghost fell to his knees, and turned his head towards the ghost boy. Bearing not only fangs but a weak, kind and comforting smile.

_******  
**_

"_I g-guess ghosts of all kinds can d-die, Daniel._"

_******  
**_

Vlad fell backwards into Danny's arms, still clutching his large wound in his abdomen. Danny couldn't comprehend it, Vlad had saved him? He sacrificed his life for him? Even after what they've been through? Danny's voice cracked as he tried to speak again tears falling freely onto his archenemy's face.

_******  
**_

"_Vlad_.._ I don't understand…why?_"

_******  
**_

A feeble chuckle came out of the older Halfa's mouth, as red eyes gazed up into light green ones, and instead of feeling the usual cold stare he got from looking at his red eyes, he felt a new sentiment from the red eyes, they were kind and warm.

_******  
**_

"_It is not yet your time to die Daniel…you still have people caring for you, and loving you….me, I'm alone and old…I have nothing to lose…_"

_******  
**_

Danny gripped onto Vlad's shoulder's and shook his head.

_******  
**_

"_No! Don't say that Vlad! Don't!_"

_******  
**_

"_I know the truth is hard Daniel….and sometimes it's better left unsaid… but, we all m-must face it someday…_"

_******  
**_

Tears rained down Danny's face, as his shoulders shuddered, holding Vlad close, and felt a sudden rush of cold as black rings passed over Vlad's body.

_******  
**_

Vlad weakly lifted his hand to Danny's face, and wiped off his tears, not letting it mix with his blood, only to let more tears plummet. Vlad's steel blue eyes gazed into Danny's green ones and gave a strong comforting final smile, a smile that Danny never saw before.

_******  
**_

"_N-Now…Daniel, be strong…don't be a pawn in this game of chess, topple the king… live on…live on for me my boy….my little badger…………………_.."

_******  
**_

Vlad's hand fell limp, and collapsed to his side. Danny's cried harder and hugged the older man's body with sadness, still not believing that he actually died for him.

_******  
**_

Danny ignored his tears, and let them fall and mix with that blood upon his face that wasn't his.

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	18. Rainbow

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**18 Rainbow**

_******  
**_

"Are we there **YET**?"

_******  
**_

"NO! Darn it Tucker shut up!"

_******  
**_

Sam shouted over her shoulder to the person in the back seat, who in this case was Tucker and groaned rather loudly and slumped back in his seat.

_******  
**_

"Man, Sam, you have a BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION! We've been driving around for hours! And we're still in town! At least stop somewhere and ask for directions!"

_******  
**_

The gothic girl tried to block out the rude sentence that erupted from the seat behind her.

_******  
**_

"I don't NEED directions, Tucker! I can find the apartment you and Danny picked out, perfectly fine on my own."

_******  
**_

Sam frowned and refocused her eyes on the road, while the boy next to her closed his ice blue eyes and chuckled.

_******  
**_

"Chill out Sam. Tucker is just mad that he didn't get a chance to try out his new GPS."

_******  
**_

"Shut up Danny! And that's not it! Should I mention that I missed Breakfast, and Lunch, and I'm EXTREMELY hungry! And I won't stop complaining until I get some food in my stomach!"

_******  
**_

Danny laughed at his friend's comment, which made Sam's eyes twitch.

_******  
**_

"Tucker, you're just unbearable! Do you ever stop talking?"

_******  
**_

The African American boy just grinned. "Oh, I also didn't notice how HOT it is in here. Maybe that's because we're in a BLACK CORVETTE! IN THE SUMMER!"

_******  
**_

Sam clenched her fist around the steering wheel. "Tucker…."

_******  
**_

"And not to mention that the windows have BLACK CURTAINS over them!"

_******  
**_

"Tuck…"

_******  
**_

"Are we there yet?"

_******  
**_

"**TUCKER**!"

_******  
**_

Sam twisted her torso so she fully see Tucker's face, and glared at him like any Goth would.

_******  
**_

"Tucker! I get it! Just shut up! Look, there's a Dairyland right over there, would you SHUT UP If I got you Ice Cream and paid for it?"

_******  
**_

Tucker smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah! I'd say that would just about do it!"

_******  
**_

The purple eyed girl sighed, and started to pull into the Drive Thru for Dairyland. When she pulled up next to the speaker, Danny poked her arm.

_******  
**_

"Uh…Sam, can I have one too?"

_******  
**_

Sam sighed even louder as she started to roll down her window. "We'll all have one, even I'll have mine, my treat."

_******  
**_

"Yay!"

_******  
**_

The lilac eyed girl laughed at her two friends. "I swear, you guys are like kids."

_******  
**_

"Good evening ma'am, welcome to Dairyland, may I take your order?"

_******  
**_

Unlike Nasty Burger whose speaker had a monotone voice, this one had a happy peppy voice, which made Sam's eye twitch all the same.

_******  
**_

"Uh, hi. I'll have one large Cherry Licorice Dip Cone, a medium Snowstorm with iced blueberries, and a small non-dairy coffee ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. Only, instead of rainbow sprinkles, change them too black and red. If I find ANY rainbow sprinkles on mine, may god help you!"

_******  
**_

The girl obviously frightened by Sam's tone of voice repeated the orders that were barely audible.

_******  
**_

"O-okay…that's one large Cherry Licorice Dip Cone, a medium Snowstorm with iced blueberries, and a non dairy coffee ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, only with not rainbow sprinkles at all but red and black. Oookay that's $7.30, please continue to the next window."

_******  
**_

_****_

Sam drove up to the next window, and pulled out a ten from her wallet, and gave it to the register person. Sam continued to the next window, and the three of them waited for their ice cream silently, until you know who had to break the ice.

_******  
**_

"Hey Sam, what's wrong with rainbow sprinkles? They're the best!"

_******  
**_

Sam sent a glare and a scowl towards Tucker's way.

_******  
**_

"No, they're not the best! They're terrible! And they're almost as worse than happy pastel colored bears who want to hug you. Almost."

_******  
**_

The Dairyland employee hand the ice creams to Sam one by one, and she gave them to their respective owner.

_******  
**_

The Black Corvette pulled into a nice shady parking spot to eat their frozen treats. Danny didn't take a lick of his, and looked up at Sam who was licking hers very slowly, while Tucker gulped his down in an instant.

_******  
**_

Danny gave a sly grin to Sam as counted down.

_******  
**_

"Three, two, one…"

_******  
**_

"AHHH! BRAINFREEEZE!"

_******  
**_

Sam chuckled, "Maybe _that_ will shut him up."

_******  
**_

The Halfa didn't pay any attention to his ice cream, and continued to look at Sam.

_******  
**_

"Sam, I know you're a Goth and such, but isn't changing Rainbow Sprinkles just taking it too far?"

_******  
**_

"One can never take Goth too far, Danny. I just hated those stupid rainbow colored sprinkles ever since I was a kid."

_******  
**_

Danny grinned at Sam an started to eat his ice cream.

_******  
**_

"Somehow….I doubt that."

_******  
**_

Sam glared. "What?"

_******  
**_

"Sprinkles or not, no kid would hate rainbows. Not even you."

_******  
**_

If it was any other person saying that, she would reply of the sorts, "You don't know me!" But Danny did know her, she wouldn't even think of saying that, and besides, if she DID say that, she would be lying.

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	19. Gray

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**19 Gray**

******  
**

******  
**

He lied to me…

******  
**

******  
**

I trusted him, and he lied to me!

******  
**

******  
**

But then again… I kinda lied to him too right? I said it's not like we have anything to hide….we both lied.

******  
**

******  
**

But, he knew it was me inside, and even after all those times I hunted him and shot at him…he still wanted to be friends with me…

******  
**

******  
**

Why?

******  
**

******  
**

**WHY?-!**

******  
**

******  
**

Fenton…God Fenton you're so stupid! You can't be friends with your enemies! You can't fall in love with them either! And…and he ruined my life! He's the reason I'm hanging on the edge of social outcast!

******  
**

******  
**

…Sam, Danny, and Tucker…you're used to being ignored…Sam, Tucker, both of you knew that I was hunting Danny as well, that's why you were being so protective….but why? Why would you be friends with a ghost? They're dead! And they're nothing but trouble!

******  
**

******  
**

My…my dad told me, that you can't buy friends, and you can't turn your back on them…

******  
**

******  
**

Is, is Fenton my friend? He a ghost…but was he ever my friend?

******  
**

******  
**

… I loved him…

******  
**

******  
**

No…

******  
**

******  
**

…I love him…

******  
**

******  
**

No NO!

******  
**

******  
**

He's a ghost! I can't love a ghost!

******  
**

******  
**

…Can I?

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**

******  
**


	20. Fortitude

_Soo, this is dedicated to the awesome Skye-chan, for this relates to her story "Of Things that Change." D Go check it out!_

* * *

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge 

_******  
**_

**20 Fortitude**

_******  
**_

Dani jumped out of a large portal and landed in an eerie place with gears and the sound of ticking surrounding the entire lair, with Cujo safely tucked in her arms. After making sure the coast was clear, a white ring formed around her midsection, and moved in opposite direction of her body, changing her ivory hair, black and white suite into raven hair adorned with a red beanie, and a blue hoodie with red shorts.

_******  
**_

The 14 year old walked away from the portal and nuzzled the little ghost dog.

_******  
**_

"It was very courageous of you, Danielle, to face time in order to save your pet."

_******  
**_

A silky monotone voice boomed behind Dani, that caused her to jump. She turned on her heel to face the Master of Time.

_******  
**_

"Clockwork! Hi! I didn't see you there, oh an thanks for that compliment by the way!"

_******  
**_

"But your actions were also stupid."

_******  
**_

Dani's face fell.

_******  
**_

"What?"

_******  
**_

"You "borrowed" one of my Time Medallions without asking, and you went back in time, or forward to find your pet dog. It was brave of you, knowing that you would have to face the consequences, and facing the danger of time. But it was also stupid of you to sneak out on go on a little quest of your own, without asking permission. See too it that you don't do it again."

_******  
**_

Clockwork turned away from Dani as she started to argue.

_******  
**_

"But I HAD to save him! He's my friend! I didn't have any choice, Clockwork!"

_******  
**_

"You always have a choice, Danielle. I understand that you meant well, just don't confuse fortitude with stupidity again."

_******  
**_

The Time ghost vanished from sight, leaving a guilty Dani alone with Cujo. Dani plinked down onto the hard tile floor along with Cujo who took comfort in her lap.

_******  
**_

The 14-year old half ghost looked at her dog and sighed.

_******  
**_

"Is there even a difference?"

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	21. Vacation

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

**21 Vacation**

_******  
**_

'_Vacation__…__'_

_******  
**_

Danny pondered longingly as he stared out of the lone boring window in his room.

_******  
**_

'_Man, that would have been nice, if it weren't for stupid Freakshow…he ruined EVERYTHING! And made me, Sam, and Tucker's cross country vacation SO not fun. And they didn't even want to go afterwards…and have a REAL vacation…. And Summer is my time to relax….but I want to be anywhere but home. I want to be on the big vacation that we planned since FOREVER.'_

_******  
**_

The teenager sighed sadly and flopped onto his bed, picking up a old Astronaut stuffy, and holding him close.

_******  
**_

"Sometimes….sometimes I wish I could just be in space right now…I would have the time of my life and be alone…if anything could came out of that stupid Reality Trip, is that I got to fly a real life spaceship…man that was so cool! And also that fight with Valerie is space! Okay, fighting her wasn't neat, but actually BEING IN SPACE was awesome! And speaking of Valerie, where was she during Freakshow's reign? No doubt she saw me, or maybe she was taking a vacation that she GOT to go on…."

_******  
**_

Danny turned on his side, and faced the window again, still holding Cosmo close.

_******  
**_

'_Even though I said that only me, Sam, Tuck and Jazz remembered who I was….no doubt that Vlad remembers. I DID set everything back to it was before… and where was VLAD during Freakshow's reign? I'm sure that he had something to do with it. HE always does. It would be a shocker if there was a evil plan that didn't actually INVOLVE him. Heh, like that would ever happen. He's behind everything!'_

_******  
**_

He laid on his back again and stared at the ceiling and ran his hand through his hair.

_******  
**_

'_Mom…Dad….why did I erase their memory? After all of the times I was afraid…..they accepted me…and I possibly did the worst thing ever…'_

_******  
**_

_****_

His ice blue eyes gazed at the raggedy stuffed animal in his hands.

_******  
**_

"Cosmo, you're lucky you're not real. You don't have to deal with human emotions everyday."

_******  
**_

Danny folded over his bed covers and rested his head on his pillow, and pulled Cosmo in closer,

_******  
**_

He sighed.

_******  
**_

"Some vacation this turned out to be…."

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	22. Mother Nature

_******  
**_

**This is dedicated to Bluemyst19 X3**

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**22 Mother Nature**

_******  
**_

Jazz stepped out of the van, her shoulder length pumpkin colored hair swishing about due to the gentle breeze. She took in the air around her and breathed relaxingly. Her husband got out of the other side of the car and frowned. Jazz smiled.

_******  
**_

"See sweetie? Isn't this place amazing? What did I tell you?"

_******  
**_

Her husband frowned and crossed his arms. "It's a bunch of nature, infested with bugs and diseaseses." He waved his index finger in a circle unenthusiastically. "Wheeee."

_******  
**_

Her turquoise eyes glared at him and she frowned. "Oh lighten up! You're taking out all the fun! What could be better than spending two whole weeks in the mountains alone?"

_******  
**_

Jazz walked over to her husband and hugged his neck.

_******  
**_

"Come ooooon, you know you'll enjoy it! Just give it a chance."

_******  
**_

"I rather for us to be at home ALONE but...fine. But I think you need to know one thing."

_******  
**_

He slipped out of Jazz's embrace and stood in front of her.

_******  
**_

"I have you know that Mother Nature HATES me. Very, very much!"

_******  
**_

As soon as he finished, the sky darkened, and it started to rain. He frowned, deeply.

_******  
**_

"SEE! SHE HATES ME!"

_******  
**_

Jazz laughed and grabbed her stomach, as she almost fell over from the intense giggling.

_******  
**_

"Now I see- " she said in between laughter. "Now I see why they called you Bad Luck Tuck!"

_******  
**_

"HEY!"

_******  
**_

_******  
**_


	23. Cat

_******  
**_

Danny Phantom Challenge

_******  
**_

**23 Cat**

_******  
**_

Ever since Vlad had started visiting Amity Park more often, and bought a fancy apartment in the city, and started to go regularly to the school and back, following him back and forth became the habit of a little tiny kitten.

_******  
**_

Never approaching him from the front, never coming in contact, just following back and forth. Vlad Masters never seemed to care, or better put, never noticed.

_******  
**_

Every day Vlad went to Casper High, the little kitty followed him hopelessly. People didn't know why the kitten followed the billionaire to the school and too his home, some thought that he didn't even know.

_******  
**_

Each time Vlad walked out of his door, the little white kitten was always waiting, snow, rain, blazing hot weather. It never moved from the little hole under the stairs, and trailed behind him every time he set off. It seemed content following him, even though it knew that Vlad didn't even acknowledge it's existence.

_******  
**_

It followed Vlad as long as he lived in Amity Park, which was a full 10 years. Even after the long days past, it never stopped following him, even as a full grown cat.

_******  
**_

It was comfortable trailing in the shadow of it's master, and people always called it, "Vlad Masters' Cat", and it adopted the name Danny.

_******  
**_


End file.
